Fate Steps In
by LadyMarie2318
Summary: Scotty finds himself wondering just how his life changed for the better in a matter of a day. How was he to know that his soul mate would be found in the one place he probably shouldn't look? With his Captains blessing and love on the line Fate steps in to save a life, help love survive and find out eternity isn't that long when you have the right person.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all recognisable aspects of the universe and characters do not belong to me. I am merely playing with them.**

 **AN: This is my first story, please enjoy and review. There are more things to come so keep an eye out on my profile for more info on coming stories.**

* * *

Kirk was excited; he was looking forward to seeing Sam, and it had been too long since they had been on the same Starship for any period of time. He was however disappointed that it couldn't be a permanent thing, as he already had a Chief Medical Officer. Though knowing Bones, he would probably enjoy having another doctor to work with and another mind to debate with. As the Enterprise moved closer to the USS Constitution in order to beam aboard not only Sam, but also some much needed medical supplies for their rendezvous with Star Base 5, Kirk called his officers to meet him in the transporter room.

Kirk entered the transporter room and found that Spock, Scotty and Bones were waiting patiently. Unbeknownst to their Captain, each was wondering what his younger sibling would be like; Bones knew he was a doctor and looked forward to learning his opinion on the newest medical developments. Whereas Scotty had heard through the grapevine that he enjoyed the odd drink or two and regularly drunk his big brother under the table. Spock was merely intrigued to find out how this sibling could be in any way related to Kirk, as he had only ever heard good reports.

The transporter beam activated and when all the cargo and guest were on board several jaws hit the ground. Kirk however jumped into action to help his sister exist the transporter pad.

"Gentlemen, didn't your mothers ever tell you its rude to stare?" Her voice was light and seemed to float around the room, catching all the men off guard.

Spock moved forward and greeted her kindly: "Dr Kirk, it's a pleasure to have you on board this vessel. Please forgive my colleagues as they seem to have been under the impression you were male." His words made her laugh even harder and she just shook her head.

"You must be Mr. Spock; Jim here has told me all about you and please don't apologies for your colleagues, it's a game Jim tends to play when he knows I'm coming on board." She was smiling at Bones and Scotty whilst introducing herself properly as they still tried to wrap their minds around the Captain having a little sister that looked like, well, that. She had soft features and bright green eyes, plump lips and a button nose, her sandy coloured hair was long and fell down her back in soft delicate curls.

That was all they could process before Jim snapped them out of their stupor. "Bones, why don't you get these medical supplies processed and away before they clog up our transporter? Scotty, let's get this ship underway' we'll need all the speed we can get if we are to meet our rendezvous with Star Base 5."

Sam noticed that Jim slipped into Captain mode easily and the men in front of her responded quickly and started on their way. However, she couldn't help but call out: "It's been lovely boys, I can't wait to chat again sometime."

As the three remaining members of the party left the transporter room, Jim asked Spock to head up to the bridge and get them underway, thus allowing him to show Sam to her quarters and around the ship. As soon as Spock left, Sam engulfed her brother in a bear hug - or as close to it as she could - causing him to grin from ear to ear as he picked her up.

"Well dear sister, where do we start? Since you have already made an impression on my crew, would you like to see your quarters or the ship first?" Jim said jokingly as he set Sam back on her feet.

"Jim, since when have I ever turned down an adventure even if it is for a soft bed? Lead the way, Captain," she said as she clipped her heels and saluted him like they had seen soldiers do in their history movies.

So on they went, the last stop was sickbay and Sam asked if she could be shown around the facilities by the doctor himself, as she was curious to see exactly how he worked in this space.

"If she causes any trouble, just throw her out Bones; we don't need any more troublemakers on this ship, now do we? " Jim threw over his shoulder with a grin as he left.

As soon as the door closed, Sam turned to Bones quickly and fixed him with a look that demanded attention and respect before stating matter-of-factly: "Now Doctor, whilst I do wish to be shown the sickbay and the research labs in full, I do have a favor to ask of you…I need a full medical and then I need you to keep the findings to yourself until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

Bones was made speechless by this girl for the second time in as many hours, and was wondering how this could have happened. But he didn't question her motives out loud and agreed to perform the medical so long as she told him why.

She looked uncertain but slowly started to tell him why, never quite meeting his eyes and speaking softly. "Well, you're going to find something that will surprise you, however I already know what you will find. Before my visit is over Jim will find out what I'm really doing here. Knowing him, he will ask you to preform a medical; if you do it today you will be able to confirm what I tell him without having to wait for the results. As well as add your own research to the conversation."

Bones just looked at her; he didn't want to hide something from his captain and friend, but the look on the girl's face was sad and final. It felt like she had come to terms with whatever it was he was going to find.

A few hours later, she left the sickbay after not only having her medical done, which as she promised had surprised Bones no end, but also a quick tour, with the promise of a longer one in coming days. She then headed down to engineering, which one of the crewmen happily escorted her to, in order to talk to the ship's favorite Scotsmen.

"Here you are, Dr Kirk: Engineering. Mr. Scott will be in here."

"Thank you Lieutenant, I appreciate you bringing me down here," she showered him in a dazzling grin and entered Engineering. Walking in, a few people who were close to the door looked up but then got back to work. She couldn't see Scotty so she called out, "Mr. Scott, I am in need of your assistance."

Upon hearing this a head popped up and the next thing she knew, Scotty was standing right in front of her.

"Dr Kirk, how may I assist you?" he managed to choke out.

"Well for starters, you can call me Sam, and secondly I would also like to know if you have some free time?" Sam said with a warm smile.

"Yes lass, I've finished what needed to be done, now how can I help?" he answered rather quickly and silently berated himself for calling her 'lass' and not Sam, but she was young and beautiful. Not to mention the captain's sister - she was off limits for a man like himself.

Sam was also thinking about being called 'lass' by this sweet man and knew he would be berating himself, but hoped the smile on her face and subsequent offer would make him feel a little more at ease around her.

"Mr. Scott, I am in need of a good strong drink and Jim has told me on many occasions that you would be the best person when it comes to finding a drinking partner." Her tone was sweet, but the look in her eyes held a seductive glint that sent shivers through Scotty's body. He offered her his arm.

"Follow me lass, and we shall find you a decent drink".

After sitting in Mr. Scott's quarters for several hours drinking his finest Scotch and getting to know each other, Sam decided she had better head back to her own quarters, as she didn't know if she could keep her hands off her drinking partner much longer.

"Mr. Scott, whilst I feel that a few more drinks would make for a wonderful night, I think it would be better for me to head back to my quarters before either of us gets into too much trouble," she admitted.

Scotty, realizing that Sam was probably a little more intoxicated then she was making out, didn't question her and offered to walk her back to her quarters.

"Mr. Scott, there is no need, however I would enjoy the company," Sam protested with a grin spread across her face. All thoughts of trying to distance herself from this man and what she was wanting to do to him disappeared, as she took the arm offered to her and was lead out into the corridor. As they walked to Sam's quarters, the pair were seen to be laughing and talking like old friends, not like two people who had only met that morning.

Upon arriving at the door to her quarters, Scotty seemed to become a little lightheaded so Sam invited him in to have a seat whilst he gathered his balance again.

"Well lassie, it might be a good thing we stopped when we did; I think I've had more then I should have, he said, moving towards a seat just inside the door. Sam moved to make sure he was comfortable and wasn't suffering from more than an over-indulgence of Scotch. However, as she reached for his forehead to check his temperature, Scotty grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. He looked into her eyes, silently asking if she was sure and when he saw her a small nod, his lips moved to hers.

As he moved in closer, Sam's senses were overwhelmed by the smell of Scotch and the engine room. She could feel his hands move up her back as his lips met hers. Her hands skimmed across his back and she could feel his lips move slowly down to her neck, his hands starting to rub gentle circles over her back.

Scotty could feel her soft body melt into his as he kissed his way down her neck and over her collarbone. His right hand made its way up to her hair; he gave a slight pull on Sam's hair, causing a soft moan escape her plump lips. He could feel her hands pulling at his clothes, getting more desperate, and lifted his lips from hers.

She looked down at him, slightly startled to no longer be feeling his lips gently caressing her body, but when she saw his face she tilted her head towards his and kissed him passionately.

Scotty picked her up, his hands gripping her soft round bottom as he stood and made his way over to the bed, lips locked, Sam continued attempting to rip his clothes off. As he laid her down on the bed, his lips once again left her plump red ones to start nibbling on a sensitive spot he had found on her neck.

He could hear Sam getting frustrated, her fingers continuing to try and get his shirt off. All of a sudden, he heard her huff and then moan when she felt him laugh against her neck. He looked up and saw her almost pleading with him to let her take his shirt off.

Scotty laughed again and said "Well lassie, I think you'd better kiss me if you want this shirt taken off." No sooner had the words left his mouth then his lips became occupied for the briefest of moments as Sam pulled him in for a heated kiss.

"Now Engineer, I believe that you owe me the removal of your shirt," Sam managed to moan out through bated breath. Scotty just looked at her until he felt her fingers tickling their way under his shirt; he sat up and ripped it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. As his shirt went flying he felt Sam's nails run their way up and down his chest, as an almost primal growl escaped her lips. Her hands grabbed his waist and pulled him down for a steamy kiss.

Through the haze that had overcome them they heard a rather loud cough, and Scotty's shirt found its way back to the bed.

Kirk had entered the room after trying to gain Sam's attention from outside, but after hearing no reply and not being able to enter, he had gotten the computer to simply open the door for him. When he entered he was greeted with a shirt being flung at him; he quickly threw the shirt back onto the bed, coughing to alert the occupants of the room that he was there.

Scotty quickly got up off Sam and tried to hide his discomfort at the motion and pull his shirt back on. "Captain, I'm sorry, I… I…" he managed to stutter out. Luckily his captain took pity on him and held up his hand, effectively silencing his Chief Engineer.

Kirk knew his engineer looked at everything in a skirt, and that Sam was a looker as well as being intelligent, but he never thought Scotty would move this quickly. From what he knew of Sam's past with men she had always been rather reserved, so this was a little out of character.

"Scotty, I have no issues with you and my sister…er… _getting to know each other_ … however, I am rather curious as to how this happened in a day?" he remarked, trying not to be angry. After all, hadn't he told Sam that Scotty would be her ideal drinking partner?

Once the shock had worn off and they had recovered their breath, Sam looked at her brother.

"Jim, sorry you had to see that. I have no idea what just happened," Sam stated. Scotty though was still staring at his Captain, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, eyes as round as saucers. Jim looked at them both again after he had calmed himself somewhat.

"I have no objections; I trust you to look after her Mr. Scott, and I trust Sam to know what she wants. I am however surprised to walk in and find… well… find you together this quickly." The grin that was slowly taking over his facial features marked a sign of approval in Sam's eyes. As soon as she saw Scotty and heard some stories from Jim, she knew she wanted to have a little fun with him; after all wasn't that part of the reason she was here? Though she didn't know why what happened had happened, the only excuse would be the alcohol, therefore she must have drunk more then she thought.

Just as Scotty opened his mouth to reassure the captain it wouldn't happen again, he collapsed. Jim managed to catch him and with the help of his sister they get him up to sickbay.

"Doctor, I need you to check Scotty out now. He has just collapsed, and is now unconscious," Sam barked out as she walked in and helped place Scotty on a bed. Bones took one look at Scotty and looked back at Sam, the look in his eyes asking if she had any idea as to what the problem was.

"All I know is that we were drinking, he then walked me back to my quarters and felt light headed. I suggest we run some scans and find out exactly what's wrong, so please do the scans now!" she snapped. She knew something was terribly wrong, but she didn't want to worry anyone with where her thoughts were wandering. She hoped it was the alcohol, but if it wasn't the alcohol then she didn't want to think of the alternative.

Whilst Bones and his assistant checked Scotty over, Sam saw the results and the nervous looks that Bones was trying to hide. It couldn't be right; the machines must be malfunctioning, as Bones would have known if Scotty had contracted the disease months ago. But it was the only way the results could look like that, wasn't it?

Jim looked over towards his sister and moved to comfort her as the look on her face was startling and the way she began to shake didn't make him feel any better about what was happening to Scotty. "Sam, I think you need to tell me everything you know about Skeelsons Disease now, you'd know more about it then I do," Bones stated without moving away from Scotty.

Sam started shaking harder in Jim's arms, her face went pale and she realized to slowly that her legs, were not holding her up, as she reached out for Scotty and Jim had to adjust his hold so as not to topple over.

"Please Jim, move me closer… he's waking up, let me be near him," Sam pleaded. The tears streaming down her face convinced Jim that she had to be close to his engineer and moved her to sit next to him on the bed. She greedily grabbed a hold of Scotty's hand, just as his eyes opened. He had no idea how he had gotten to sick bay, but he had little issue with the beautiful face that greeted him, though he would have preferred there to be no tears streaking her face.

Holding her hand and trying to maneuver so as to sit up a little, he said, "Lass, whatever are the tears for? You can see I am alright, am I not, there is no need for tears."

Upon hearing this, Sam bursts into a waterfall of tears and got up, leaving Scotty confused and slightly scared for her welfare.

"Bones, as you have most likely already looked at my medical records, you will see that Scotty's scans are similar to those that were taken two months after I contracted Skeelsons. You would also know that he has not had it as long as I have but he has progressed at a much faster rate. It may be beneficial to compare our scans just to be sure, and once you have done that please feel free to look up all the records you wish… but I can tell you now that they will not help you. The last known case was over ninety years ago, with little information recorded, and you will also note after reading my files that none of the treatments they tried and recorded have worked on me." Her voice was cold and unfeeling, but the tears and quiver to her lip showed that she was breaking.

None of the men in the room knew how to comfort her, for Jim had never seen her cry in such a way even as a child. Scotty was too busy processing what she had said and what it all meant, whilst Bones was moving towards the computers to do as she had instructed.

Jim moved to a comms unit and called for Spock to join them in sickbay. Once he had done so he led Sam back to a chair next to Scotty, where he would be able to help comfort her. As Spock walked through the door Sam let out an earsplitting scream, causing her to fall out of her chair and slip onto the ground holding her abdomen. Bones raced over, scanning her when he reached her; she tried to pull herself up with the help of the chair and then the bed, but she felt herself going down again.

"Jim I need to get her to a bed, we will have to see how her scans have changed since she arrived," Bones barked out as he tried to decipher her unusual scans. Scotty reached out a hand to comfort her as she stood and the look on her face was shock and surprise.

"Jim let me go, something strange…" she trailed off as she shrugged her brother off and moved towards Scotty's bed. Where upon she made to sit next to him, he shuffled over and wrapped an arm around her in a comforting manner.

"Bones, the pain seems to have disappeared or at least decreased. I can't feel any sharp or crippling pains, just a slight numbing sensation wrapping around my body. However, when Scotty touches me I feel nothing, no pain of any kind, not even the numbing sensation," Sam informed Bones as she curled up next to Scotty, much to the older man's delight.

"This is all highly illogical. What is it that is causing this, Doctor? What do your scans show?" Spock asked, intrigued by the information provided by the young lady who was currently snuggled up to the ship's Chief Engineer.

"Skeelsons Disease, Spock, and from her files she has had it for the past year. The scans and tests I ran when she arrived showed she only had a few weeks left to live. I'm sorry Jim, she begged me not to tell you, and she was going to tell you when she left me," Bones addressed the two gentlemen in front of him. Spock moved to the computer to look into this disease and Sam's medical records, therefore assisting Bones in finding the exact differences in her results as quickly as possible.

Sam turned around in Scotty's arms and looked at her brother. "I'm sorry Jim, I was going to tell you after I saw Bones, but you were on the bridge and I realized I needed a strong drink and a good laugh. I know I should have found you, but I thought Scotty might be more willing to have a drink then you would be, and I was delaying telling you. I was scared."

Jim moved across the room rather quickly and grabbed Sam out of Scotty's arms and off the bed. "Why didn't you want to tell me? Why didn't you tell me when you found out? Why now, is it because the end is near?"

He needed answers; why was his little sister, the one person he has protected since birth, dying? He looked her in the eye and realized that there was nothing in them, the spark that he took for granted was gone, where he had once seen bright, shining green eyes, he now saw lifeless, almost dead ones, looking back at him.

"Jim, I couldn't, we thought if we looked through old files, we could find a cure and we thought we had several times. We tried all of the bogus treatments we could find and nothing worked. I finished the last one a week ago, the morning I contacted you to come and see you." She started to cry out in pain again as her brother swept her into another hug and moved her back to Scotty's side.

"It would seem that in all recorded cases there have been both a male and female victim. It would seem that the female contracts the disease a year before the male and then they have exactly one week from the day he contracts it before they die hours apart," Spock stated.

"Are you telling me, Mr. Spock, that the lass and I have a week to live?!" Scotty exclaimed as he held on a little tighter to the lass, who he was slowly realizing he was falling in love with.

"Scotty, I knew I had no time left, I didn't know it would be that little, but I knew I didn't have long." She turned back to her brother. "Jim, I wanted to see you, you're my family, the only family I have left and I thought that maybe your ship, the family you have created for yourself, would adopt me and love me in the time I had left. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I didn't want to die alone."

The ship suddenly lurched forward and caused them all to stumble. "Bridge to Captain."

"Go ahead, Chekov." The young ensign hesitated on the bridge, trying to work out how to describe what they were seeing. "Captain, we seem to have run into something."

"We'll be right up." Jim turned to Bones. "Look after them and call me if you find anything, I want them to stay with us for as long as possible."

Turning to Scotty his face softened slightly. "Look after her if you can, I know you're sick too, but please look after her, and we will look after the ship. Sam take it easy, do as Bones tells you and look after Scotty, you're in good hands. Spock, let's go!' He snapped his heels and marched up to the bridge to find out exactly what had happened to his ship.

Bones continued to scan both of his patients and with their help he was looking into what might be able to help them survive. "Bones, something isn't right, I feel like there is something… something pushing to get into my mind, it's the strangest feeling," Sam said. As she finished she fell against the table and it looked like she had shut down. But almost as quickly as she fell, she snapped back up with a glazed-over look, and her voice dropped a few octaves as she clearly communicated with the men in the room.

" _Gentlemen, you will notice that the ship has stopped. That is because of us; we realized you were here and we needed to stop you quickly, but right now I am not here for that."_

Sam turned to Scotty and pointed at him. _"You are why I am here, you and her. Fate and destiny have decided not to meddle and let us help you."_ She stopped, her hand dropped, her eyes shut and it looked as if she fell back slightly.

"Scotty, get away from me! They want us, they say they can help, but they aren't letting me see how. They seem to know what is wrong with us and they want to preform some sort of bonding." She stumbled and snapped back; again her eyes are glazed and she became more robotic.

" _She seems to be working it out, but you, you look stunned and yet it has been decided that you are the half she needs to survive."_ Sam collapsed, but luckily Bones, who had moved closer to her, caught her and managed to get her to a bed, whilst Scotty got the captain to come down to sickbay.

Sam woake up as her brother walked through the door and towards her. "It seems we have been stopped by a large barrier which believes we have something it wants in our sickbay. Any ideas what it's after?" he asked as he reached Sam, only for her to she withered in pain and reached out unknowingly for Scotty, who happily held her hand tight.

"It would seem that they believe fate and destiny, yes boys they are different, at least where these beings are concerned have decided we should meet. They seem to believe that we are one person Scotty; they feel that when I was born your heart and soul split in two and came to me. We are soul mates in their eyes and it is the reason we are both sick, dying because we need to be whole again."

The men in the room looked stunned; she had given them a lot to think about.

Just as they started to gather their thoughts Sam's whole persona changed again to that of the other being.

" _Well, now you know what fate has to do with you and her. There is no harm if you let us do what must be done."_ Her head snapped back. "Computer, tell me if the last pair of Skeelsons patients ever meet, or if their paths would have ever crossed," Sam managed to get out before she had to lay back.

" **No, they would not have crossed paths. One lived in America and one lived in England. Neither ever traveled outside of their country of birth."** Her eyes grew big.

"That's why they are stepping in, and no one has met or had their paths cross. We did, we met, and we forced their hand."

"Are you saying that the others would have survived had they meet each other?" Bones inquired. "Not at all, I'm saying it's maybe why fate and destiny allowed them to come to us. Help us, as they can't force us to take part in the bonding."

" _She is right you know, we can't and won't force you to take part in the bonding, but it will be the only way for you to survive. Of course you both have to say yes and you both have to know that there will never be another soul for you to love the way you will love each other, you will be a whole until the end of time."_ The being slipped out as quickly has it had slipped in and before long Sam fell into what looked like a deep sleep. At this stage she had been on board for nearly twenty-four hours and they were only just starting to understand a disease that had been dormant in the universe for close to a century.

Scotty knew he had to save her; if he could give his life for her he would, but this bonding meant he could grow old with her. He didn't care if the only reason he loved her was because they were soulmates, all he knew was he wouldn't mind spending eternity with her.

"Captain, I know the choices and I know what I have chosen, I just don't know if she will choose the same. She was ready to die, but I want her to live." Scotty's thick Scottish accent choked out the words he felt needed to be said, as he moved to wrap his little lass up in his arms and protect her.

"Scotty, I can't imagine any man worthier of her, but I will not make her mind up for her. She is a strong, stubborn girl who knows what she wants. You can't tell me she was completely ready to die, but I agree I want her to stick around a bit longer as well," Jim patted his Chief Engineer on the shoulder, knowing that the man was genuine and was not thinking purely selfish thoughts.

"Well gentlemen, we are about to find out what that stubborn mind has chosen. Sam, how are you feeling?" Bones started scanning her as soon as her eyes opened; she had been asleep for a few hours and looked slightly dazed.

"I'm okay Docotr, but can I speak to Scotty privately please?" Her voice was small but easily heard by the few in the room. Scotty pulled her close as the others stepped outside.

"Go ahead lass, it's just us," he whispered into her hair; he could hear her crying as he felt her shaking.

"I was so ready… ready to die and ready to say goodbye, but then I meet you and I saw Jim and I didn't want it to end, but I knew I couldn't fix it, no one could." She stopped and snuggled a little closer to the man she had fallen for in just twenty-four hours, not caring if it was someone else's interference or if it was her own heart making the choice. "I have made my choice Scotty, but I want you to know I understand if you don't want me for eternity. I …"

"Lassie, there is no one I would rather see out my days with then you, just promise me you wont ever doubt what we have. It may have been forced on us, but it's ours." His voice soft and sweet, calming her down and soon the tears had disappeared.

"Scotty, my answer is yes, I want to live and if you're willing to have me, then… I will happily spend forever with you." The smile on her face filled Scotty with hope; she was willing to live and wanting to spend forever with him.

"Well lassie, my answer is yes as well, I'd happily spend eternity with you."

The next thing he knew the girl in his arms had stiffened and her posture had changed.

" _Gentlemen, you may come back in, they will preform the bonding."_ Bones and Jim heard the beings' voice float through to them and they walked through the door to see Scotty holding Sam, with a confused yet content look on his face. Sam turned slightly so she was looking Scotty in the eye and began the words of binding:

" _Two halves of a whole destined to meet, once together never apart,_

 _Time and space are no boundaries for the truest of loves,_

 _Brought together by a step of fate,_

 _Two halves of a soul, two halves of a whole, their hearts beats as one_

 _They are bound for eternity, to love and learn, to create a life that fills the soul with the purest of love,_

 _So it has happened so it will last."_

Sam melted into Scotty's arms, signaling that the being was gone for now. Their lips brushed each other's and a pale gold light engulfed them, then seemed to disappear into them, before slowly seeping out, pulling the disease with it.

Once the light had disappeared Sam untangled herself and almost instantly the beings voice filled the room.

" _It is done; you are both free to love each other until the end of time. Know that she has all the information needed to allow you to live and survive these next few days, where you will not be able to leave each other for long. Trust her, love her and you will never be more loved in your life."_ She turned to the captain and Bones to deliver the rest of her farewell message. _"Captain, they will need to be aboard the same ship from now on and ensure they stay together for a few days. They need to be able to adjust to any and all changes that they will feel and experience. Doctor, the computer has recorded all the events that have happened here since we came onboard, please ensure that the recordings are stored and ready the next time they are needed. Captain, we shall now be leaving your ship alone you will find that the barrier you had run into has disappeared."_

With a bow of her head she was gone and the men knew it would be the last time they ever met.

Sam moved over to Scotty with a weak smile on her face, her arms wrapped around his waist as she snuggled into his strong chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"It's all over isn't it, we'll live," the small voice tickled his chest even through his shirt and forced him to laugh a full belly laugh, which caused the other men to laugh as well.

"Well Bones, I think that you can give them both a quick check-up as a precaution and then they can head to Sam's quarters to hide out in, before they can get some shore leave somewhere." Jim left no room for anyone to argue with him, and as he turned to leave he stumbled forward; Sam had launched herself at him in a hug that took his breath away.

This is what he would have missed out on if she had died and in that moment he could never forget what Scotty and those beings had given him: the chance to get to know his sister all over again. He left the sickbay in order to get this ship back on track to delivering those valuable supplies. Bones ushered his patients into the examination room to have a final scan that would show they were clear and in full health.

"I can't explain it, but you are both in full health. They seem to have taken every single fault in your systems out, you are completely recovered. So if I was you, I'd head back to your quarters and relax as the Captain suggested," Bones stated as a grin spread across his face, knowing that relaxing was not what they would be up to when they left the sickbay.

They walked through the ship towards Sam's larger quarters, holding hands and laughing. When they had finally reached her door Scotty lent in, whispering low and seductively, "Well lass, I believe your brother interrupted something when he showed up earlier… care to finish what we started?"

She replied with a soft giggle and pulled him into their room. As she moved to take off his shirt again, she whispered, "If you think you can keep up, old man."


End file.
